


I'm yours

by kasaneko



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fanvids, Feelings, Fluff, M/M, it's a really good song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 18:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12041247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasaneko/pseuds/kasaneko
Summary: I really really loved this song.I think it's so McDanno!!!!





	I'm yours

I holp you enjoyed!!  
https://youtu.be/KVGN0TQAixM


End file.
